Danzo the shipper
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: Danzo didn't like what he did as it resorted in human contact, and as such, if he could he would have found a nice secluded spot somewhere on a mountain by himself as he hated such a thing. But as it stood he couldn't, didn't know why as seeing these people happy didn't make him happy in the slightest but it was a job none the less. (Drabble centric based)


**Danzo the shipper **

**Chapter One: You had one job**

* * *

><p>There was only a 0.015% chance of this happening…<p>

Practically nonexistent really.

Today, on this nice day, where the wind wasn't harsh and the sun shined down brightly on the village of Konohagakure was a resident. Now this resident wasn't from Konoha, not even from Fire Country nor any other village that may have been in existence during that time.

Actually…

As a matter of fact that resident wasn't even from the world in which it was residing in.

How strange.

It was a little noticeable however what with its small white wings, pink hair and void ridden orange eyes. The clothing that it wore could have been a dead giveaway as well as… Currently no citizen in Konoha wore leather…

Especially that much.

So with this thing with wings and orange eyes wearing leather it was a given and a thanking that it was currently invisible to the naked eye. Yes in fact it was flying right over the villagers heads right now, coughing every once in a while as it found it's slight fever still in effect from the last place it had went to which had been rather cold. However, as a being as it was it found that it's job was still needed and in effect even as today was supposed to be a day off, a day in where little oh it; Cupid was supposed to have a day off from its busy schedule.

Cupid, from hearing from the other Cupids that resided in Cupid happened to hear of a lovely village in Earth 9/01234 and had decided that to help with the fever and calm its nerves _– _not to mention the fact that it had a day off _– _wanted to visit the place so many others had called wonderful.

The residents there were strange, but then again Cupid didn't find itself having to deal with shinobi on the daily bases as usually its stationed point was in jungles – as strange as that sounded – and clubs. It was only on rare occasions that Cupid was stationed near actual living things honestly.

It was earlier during Cupid's vacation that it had felt something, something off. Now with basic knowledge of shinobi at the very least in hand Cupid knew that this was a given, as a shinobi's mindset was different from someone else's as they were thinking all the time. Even during a time of peace they were thinking all the time.

But this one's…

Yes this one's was strange. This person was a little young for a mind that sporadic for a mind to be thinking ever so rapidly as it did. Quickly doing a mind sweep of the vicinity it found the shinobi just out of range, which had caused it to frown. With shoulders slumped there was a bright flash of light that surrounded it's figure, as the Cupid discarded its civilian appearance in favor for what it was. It was with moving wings unsteadily that it flew over the bench it had been sitting on from enjoying the scenery of cherry blossoms in full bloom, that it started its search for the young shinobi.

**_&!&!_**

…

It couldn't focus for the time being.

Its eyes were to blurry, there was a sniffle that wanted to come from its nose right now and its body tingled all over from a sudden chill that it couldn't quite describe. Yet the target was in sight, all safe and composed right there sitting on a bench with rice ball in hand _happily? – _it couldn't tell right now and that was a bad thing, because a Cupid was supposed to be able to tell what its target was thinking – eating it.

The Cupid cursed lightly, holding the rainbow colored bow and arrow in one hand as it rubbed its eyes with the other. It could feel its nose becoming stuffier as it tried to sniffle back the substance that wanted to come from it's nose, resulting in the little wind spirits in the air circling around it with giggles and curious eyes. Damned spirits, they knew what the fuck they were doing. They pulled this shit off as well while it was in the Icelands, that's the reason it had this fever to begin with and why it couldn't focus on this one damned child with issues!

It swore that day that the little buggers were trying to kill it.

As it swatted them away with annoyance being known – to which they pouted at – it retook aim at the child while setting its morals down, its eyes growing a red hue around the edges. Its aim needed to be true, its aim needed to hit course as the boy was near others. It was with a calming breath that the noises of others passed by in the background of its mind; it was then that it was able to focus as its soul resonated with the child's.

…

The problem was there somewhat before his eyes. His chakra, it was spiking, _growing?_ in size but not knowing where an exit was for it to calm. It nodded, frowning as it saw a tiny crack in the boy's skull where the chakra was gradually building, trying to push through as if it were a way out. It was with a turn of the head that he realized the child's chakra wasn't necessarily vast at all, just a rushing wind of links.

_Strange… _was that some type of kekkei genkai its been hearing all about? No, couldn't be.

Early stages of insanity then…?

It hoped not.

Either way, one arrow to the back should do the trick.

…

**_Healing wind…_**

_Take aim… _the arrow shined a brilliant blue hue, the tip turning a royal azure. _And… _it bit its lip from trying not to sneeze.

DAMNED SPIRITS NEEDED TO BACK THE FUCK UP!

Its eyes grew a little more red then. _Fi…! _right as he was about to fire a wind spirit happened to dart into its nose causing it to sneeze. _DAMN IT SPIRITS! _letting go of the bow he turned around to glare at the nuisances, their giggles subsiding as they saw his eyes turning a ruby red.

They started whimpering quietly before making a gesture of bye bye as they disappeared in an icy breeze.

_Wait… _it was with turning around with nose in the air and arms crossed that it realized something.

…

It saw its bow all safe and sound but…

…

Where was its arrow?

That same arrow that right before he closed his eyes and sneezed turned a brilliant ruby red from his anger with dealing with spirits.

Oh shi-

He narrowly dodged said arrow that was going haywire as it bounced off from surface to surface, trying to find its target that it had resonated its soul with.

_No… _

There wasn't a way he could grab the thing at this point in time, not when it was moving at the speed of lightning with its main passion and power being from anger.

…

Then it hit the boy's head.

…

Right dead on his head.

Its elf like ears drooped as it watched the child that it was supposed to protect drop his rice ball, his mouth wide and eyes enlarging themselves as best they could have. There was a noticeable pause in the air as time seemed to freeze in on itself, and then, and then there was screaming. The child gripped his head, seemingly in pain as he dropped from the bench in a heap while curling in on himself.

_…!_

Its eyes once again took on a red on the outer limits of his sight, watching as the chakra gathering at the skull swooped in over and around the brain like wind.

_Well shit… _was the Cupid's last thought as to its naked eye saw the clouds around darkening gathering upon themselves as the wind grew in volume and the sound of thunder being heard as other Cupids came from the sky, no doubt taking him to prison…

There was only a 0.015% chance of this happening…

Practically nonexistent really.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't really say where this idea came from…<strong>

**Hmm…**

**Danzo always seemed kinda distant so I was thinking to myself one day, what would happen if he would stay distant but was there by force which resulted in some scenes of him punching the ones he was supposed to be helping in the face. Of course the word shipper is a pun of ****_shipping_**** as you'll…**

**Find out in later drabbles that will no doubt be shorter.**


End file.
